Epiphanie
by La Halfeline
Summary: Cartman invite tous ses copains à manger les bonnes galettes de sa mère à l'occasion de l'épiphanie. Tous... sauf Kyle, évidemment. Après tout, depuis quand les juifs célèbrent-ils l'apparition du Christ ? Kyle, pourtant, ne compte pas se laisser faire...


**Epiphanie**

_Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de mai 2009_

Sur le pairing : Kyle/Cartman

Avec le thème imposé : Epiphanie

_Par la Halfeline_

Ce matin-là, Cartman les rejoignit à l'arrêt de bus en animant avec plus d'entrain que de coutume les strates de bourrelets qui tremblotaient visiblement même sous son anorak rouge. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à leur hauteur qu'il braillait de sa voix tonitruante et fort désagréable :

- Eh ! Les côpains ! Ma maman elle m'a dit que pour l'Epiphanie demain, elle allait faire plein de galettes pour le goûter, et que j'avais le droit d'inviter des côpains !

- « L'Et-pis-Fanny » ? C'est quoi ça au juste, Cartman ? Une commémoration pour la p'tite fille cancéreuse des chaînes de mails ?

Kyle, Kenny et lui-même ricanèrent aussitôt après d'un rire bref et aigrelet.

- Mais non ! T'es trop con ou quoi ? L'Epiphanie c'est quand tu bouffes la galette des rois, et même que dedans y a une fève et que si c'est toi qui l'as t'as l'droit d'embrasser une fille.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Elle peut rien dire : c'est la tradition.

Kenny poussa de petits couinements interrogateurs étouffés sous sa combinaison.

- Ben ouais, j'pense que c'est pour ça qu'le plus jeune va sous la table, répondit Cartman après un instant de réflexion.

- Et tu vas inviter des filles ? demanda Stan.

- Ouais… Bebe et Wendy.

Le visage de Stan fut éclairé par un radieux sourire, qui ne tarda pas à éclater en vomissures qui tachèrent la neige scintillante.

- Et pis vous, les gars, évidemment…

Un cri de jubilation s'en suivit, tandis que les garçons se regardaient avec de grands yeux réjouis et gourmands.

- … sauf toi, KAÏÏÏLE ! précisa-t-il avec un triomphe vicieux.

- Eh ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que les feujs célèbrent pas l'Epiphanie, banane !

- T'es vraiment qu'un enculé, Cartman ! Les fêtes religieuses c'est fait avant tout pour se r'trouver tous ensemble, et partager un bon moment avec ses amis, quelles que soient leurs confessions ! râla Kyle avec véhémence.

- Bon alors si tu préfères disons simplement qu'tu n'es pas mon ami, voilà, rectifia Cartman avec un sourire angélique qui creusa de fossettes ses joues grasses.

- JE TE HAIS !

- Dépêchez-vous, on est très en r'tard !!! piaula comme à l'accoutumée la chauffeuse de l'autobus scolaire.

- On est en r'tard tous les matins, connasse ! lança le petit juif en courant se réfugier au fond du bus, dépité.

Le lendemain, alors que Cartman était déjà royalement installé en bout de sa petite table de jardin, entouré de ses quatre convives, sa mère passa la porte fenêtre avec à la main une délicieuse frangipane odorante… et au bout du bras un petit Kyle bien mis et toujours coiffé de son chapeau à oreillettes. A cette vue, l'enfant gâté crut avoir une attaque prématurée.

- MÔMAN ! QU'EST-CE QUI FOUT LA ? J'T'AVAIS DIT QU'JE VOULAIS PAS D'FEUJ A MA TABLE POUR CELEBRER L'EPIPHANIE !

- Oui, je sais Eric, répondit Madame Cartman d'une voix extrêmement douce. Mais Madame Brovlovsky vient de me passer un coup de fil et… je lui ai promis que Kyle serait le bienvenu. Après tout, il s'agit juste de partager un moment entre amis, n'est-ce pas mon poussin ?

Tenant toujours la main de la mère, Kyle défia Cartman d'un sourire triomphant.

- Ouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet, peut-être ?! râla-t-il.

Pour le calmer, Madame Cartman lui coupa une part de galette. Cela l'apaisa un peu. Il en engouffra un premier morceau et grognonna :

- Allez c'est ça, amène-toi. Et si j'ai la fève, tu devras m'sucer les couilles, sale feuj !

- Tenu ! Et tu f'rais mieux de garder ta salive pour quand tu me verras la trouver à ta place ! répliqua Kyle.

La mère d'Eric déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et s'en retourna en cuisine. Aussitôt, Cartman s'empressa de dévorer le plus de galette possible afin d'accroître ses chances, laissant à ses invités la responsabilités de sauver quelques morceaux pour eux. Il sécurisa la pâtisserie avec la vélocité d'un rat d'égout, à tel point qu'il ne resta plus qu'un tout petit bout de galette pour Kyle, coupé sur la part d'un Stan charitable qui ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami privé de dessert au milieu de tous les autres. Le fragment de galette ne constituait guère qu'une bouchée, mais le petit juif garda la foi tout en la mettant dans sa bouche. En-face, le jeune fasciste grassouillet s'énervait tout seul et marmottait furieusement de ne se casser la dent sur aucun petit morceau de porcelaine quand on lui lança :

- Eh, Cartman, tu aimes les circoncis ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Kyle lui tirait une langue sur laquelle on devinait une petite figurine ivoirine.


End file.
